His Dora
by thepiperscuriosity
Summary: "It was her. It was always her. Nymphadora Tonks, his Dora. The always right, too bloody stubborn, loyal, beautiful, and charismatic Dora. " - Set in HBP. I don't know how to describe it, but it's basically the story of how they finally got together, with a twist - my summary doesn't do this justice -


hi everyone.

i promised myself i would have something written for 10.00pm (BST) so i'm a bit late, but i've had a terrible disease called 'writers block' for my other story (the life of the lupins - self promo, i'm sorry) but i've had this idea in my head for a while so i thought i'd do a one shot instead. i'm on my 13th cup of tea and have been writing all day as i've finished my first year of college now yay so now i'm seriously considering becoming an author - probably a really *another word for poo* writer as i'm not that good - if ever my cinematographer dreams go down the drain. but you probably didn't want to know that and just want to read ...

disclaimer : of course i'm j.k, and if anyone tells you otherwise don't believe them. but seriously, it all belongs to the queen, my idol, ms j.k herself.

all reviews welcome.

* * *

The sleepy town of Godric's Hollow seemed to be alive with celebrations for Christmas as the young family made their usual route to the cottage-style house. Christmas lights covered every lamppost and hung from every building, and a chorus of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' could be heard from the Muggle pub as they passed. Eventually, they reached the tiny wooden gate and walked up the path to the front door. The man, with his brown hair flecked with grey strands, knocked the door gently as the woman standing next to him, her curly hair just slightly above her shoulders a bright bubble-gum pink, rocked the small bundle cradled in her arms and eyed the hyper small boy bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet next to the man. They heard the door locks creak, and a moment later a handsome man with long black hair, facial hair to match and piercing grey eyes had opened the door stood before them, looking slightly tipsy.

"Well, look who it is" he seemed to call to someone behind him, before giving the brown haired man a huge bear style hug. "Moony!"

"Padfoot" he returned the hug, laughing. "Been at the firewhisky already?"

"Of course Remus!, it's not a party when Uncle Sirius doesn't get rather D-R-U-N-K" the man with the black hair smiled, spelling out the last word when he noticed the little boy grinning up at him, his hair now a bright turquoise colour. Ruffling the young boy's hair, he leant out the way so the family could walk into the warmth of the quaint house, with music and chatter already blasting throughout.

"Oh, and here's my girl of the moment" Sirius smiled, taking the small bundle out of the woman's arms, causing the baby to giggle and the small tuft of hair on her head changed to black, copying the man now holding her.

"Careful, Sirius…"

"Don't worry dear old cousin Nymphie, I'm not intoxicated enough… yet." He saw the stern look on the woman's face. "Relax Tonks; you sound more like Moony every day."

Sirius strolled quickly into the livingroom, taking the baby with him and the young boy trailing beside him.

"Does he ever stop?" Tonks asked.

"Just remember he's your family member" Remus replied cheekily, giving Tonks a quick peck on the cheek, holding onto her waist, before pulling her by the hand to the next room. Several people were already in the room, talking and laughing and generally having a good time. The pair searched for familiar faces when they heard loud voices coming from the corner.

"Padfoot, where on earth have you found a baby?"

"Relax Prongs, it's Moony's. The Lupin's are here."

Sirius stood with the little girl laying on one of his shoulders, facing James whose black hair sticking up in odd places as usual and had their little boy hanging all over him.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down little man. You want to steady yourself. Can't be wasting all this energy at the start of the party" James laughed.

"Look, Uncle James, I lost a tooth" the little boy smiled ecstatically, grinning even wider to reveal a gap at the front.

"Fantastic! Now I hope you're going to get some money from The Tooth Fairy. The key is to negotiate how much you get…"

"Tonks, Remus!" a happy Lily, her red hair glowing, swallowed them into a huge hug each. "They're not already vandalising your children like they did with Harry are they? Oh, and with the little one less than half a year old. You two men are like little boys"

* * *

Remus awoke from his sleep and sat bolt right up. Had he really dreamed all of that - again? It would explain it, of course, as his three friends had been dead for a while, he currently had no children and he wasn't even involved with Tonks, in fact it was three days after the battle and death of Dumbledore when they had last spoken to each other, which had been another argument in front of everyone.

Sighing, he waved his hand and the lights flicked on. He was in his living-room; his book lay open on the floor and the half empty bottle of firewhisky on the table. He focused his eyes on his surroundings.

'_Of course it had been a dream'_ he thought, stretching until his shoulder cracked. He twisted his hand to emit a small flame in his palm, and placed the flame next to the firewood, lighting the fireplace and giving his living-room a cosier feel, yet he couldn't shake the feeling he has woken up with that something was missing. Leaning back, he tried to comprehend what this may be, although he had a faint feeling he already knew.

It was her. It was always her. Nymphadora Tonks, his Dora.

The always right, too bloody stubborn, loyal, beautiful, and charismatic Dora. She confused him, yet he knew her better than any others. With her, he could see his future; a cottage by the beach where their children could play all day in the sand. Yet at the same time this terrified him all because of his 'furry little problem'. Maybe she was right though, why should he stop them from being happy for once if she truly didn't care what kind of_ monster_ he was? There had been enough grief and sorrow from the past year and a half that should have been felt in a life time. They could be happy, but it wasn't his condition or the prejudice stopping him this time, it was himself.

With one last sigh he closed his eyes and let his mind truly wonder. Right now, in this very instance, what did he want?

_You want her Moony. Go to her._

Before he knew it he was out his door, apparating to Tonks' flat. He leant with his forehead on the door, wondering whether three in the morning was a good time to disturb someone. Finally, he built up enough courage and knocked on the door gently three times. He could hear a crash and few well-chosen words and he couldn't suppress a smirk. He looked down as she opened the door, and when he eyes met hers he found he had a wand in his face.

"Remus, what're you …" she began to lower her wand but he put his hand on hers and held it in place.

"Security question, Dora"

"Dora now is it? And for Godric's sake I don't need to ask you a question, I know it's you." She indicated to their hands touching. "What're doing here at 3 in the morning?" she stepped closer to him, his hand still on hers, in a threatening way, her patterned bottoms, bare feet and her rather see through white top suggesting otherwise. She looked tired, but he noticed her eyes were alert – the sign of the Auror in her.

"I've come to … I came to … I …"

"Spit it out Lupin, it's not like you to be lost for words" her voice sounded bitter in his, but it had the hint of her humour and sarcasm.

"I've come to, to, to do this"

Within seconds he had closed the gap between them and had his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. They stayed like this for minutes, out in the hallway, kissing, getting entangled into each other. Remus pulled away for breath, and looked into Tonks' eyes. She blushed, causing her hair to turn a lovely shade of red.

"Right, well, err okay then, err right, well … right. What? No don't speak, you'll ruin it" she sighed, tip toeing up to him to kiss him again. "You better come inside".

* * *

* i have a quick question for my american readers. i saw something on tumblr the other day and didn't know whether to believe it, but apparently the word 'quite' to you means something different to us english. i was told it meant very or really, where over here it means slightly so i was just wondering if it was true, it was one of the those things that amazed me randomly :L


End file.
